I won't say I'm in Love
by Gotham's Forgotten Crimfighter
Summary: After a breakup with Guy, Connie is afraid of finding love again. But could someone else possible be the one whose she's always been looking for? One Chapter COMPLETE


**A/N: This is a one chapter Connie/Portman fic. Just thought that you should know that. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Connie, Portman, or anything else that is associated with The Mighty Ducks. I'm just a regular writer writing regular fanfictions. _

I won't Say I'm in Love: A Connie/Portman Fic.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,   
Been there done that_

Connie walked into her dorm room at Eden Hall, giddy and happy. She had just come back from the most exciting evening of her life. She walked over to her bed quietly as not to disturb her roommate, Julie Gaffney.

The light next to Julie's bed came on, "So how was your date with Mr. Dean Portman."

"I thought you were asleep." Connie said, kind of bummed, she was best friends with Julie but, at the moment, all she wanted to think about was Dean.

Julie shook her head and sat up in bed, "No, I just made it seem like I was sleeping. Now tell me-what was you're date like?"

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_"It was fine," Connie said, trying to pick the right words to say. "We went to this Italian restaurant…..I don't know the name, but it was nice. I liked it a whole lot better than the Minnesota Club, at least the food didn't make me sick."

"Cons, you're staling. _Then_ what happened?"_  
_"We went down to the beach and walked until our feet got tired."

Julie rolled her eyes, "You went down to the beach? Connie it's the middle of January, it's **cold** by the water."

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

"So what if it was cold, I had a…" she was stuck looking for words that wouldn't make it seem like she was getting in over her head. "Fun time."

Good word choice, 'fun' could be used in any situation. If she said "perfect" then she'd be taking it too far.

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

Julie raised an eyebrow and clutched a pillow to her chest, "Just 'fun', huh?"

Connie nodded fiercely, "Yes, fun."

"You know Cons, I don't think that you had a just 'fun time'. I think you really enjoyed yourself, dare I say that you thought the whole thing was, romantic?"

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
_She could feel her face turning red, "Julie can I just say that it was fun and leave it at that?"

The images of her date soared back into her mind. Portman holding her hand, his smile, the look on her face when he gave her a bouquet of forget-me-nots, her favorite flowers. Then the picture of them kissing on the beach, the stars in the sky, the moon hanging fully suspended in the air.

Julie noticed the look on Connie's face. "Connie, you're swooning."

"I am not swooning, it's just something I ate Jules."

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_Julie snorted, "give me a break, it was not 'something you ate', you Constance Tamera Moreau really like Dean Portman. You had the time of your life, and you are not going to let the fact that Guy has moved on over you dumping him, get in your way. You, my friend are going to come clean right now."

The picture of Connie breaking up with her longtime boyfriend Guy Germaine-and then seeing him with his new blonde, petit, blue-eyed, cheerleading, girlfriend Penny four weeks later zoomed into her head. Then the questions came: What if Guy saw her together with Portman and a sudden wave of jealously overtook him? What if Guy and Portman got into a huge fight and Portman badly hurt Guy? What if all the Ducks started to take sides, permantly dividing the team? These thoughts zoomed around in her brain, she couldn't stand it.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Connie decided to change the subject, "Don't use my full name, Julie Ann Samantha Gaffney."

Julie didn't buy, "Cons don't go changing the subject on me. Why can't you just admit that you may really like Portman? It's okay if you're a little scared at first. Everybody is."

Connie knew that Julie was right. But she couldn't say it. "I doubt that he might even like me the same way." She said with a huge sigh.

Julie shook her head. "Are you blind my friend? Have you seen the way he looks at you from across the room, at hockey practice? He's crazy about you."

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Connie perked up and Julie noticed it. "Hah! You do like him, I knew it."

_Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**Shoot, she noticed**, Connie thought.

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

"I don't know Jules…it's really complicated."

"No, in the big picture it's really not. You like him. You came back from your date with him all ecstatic and full of life, a way I've rarely seen you in since your breakup with Guy last year when we were freshman. You need to sallow your pride and face facts. You're in love."

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

Connie knew that she really like her teammate Dean Portman. He was funny, friendly, he could be tough but she knew that he really cared about her. But did she really love him?_  
(Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She wont say it)  
Get off my case  
(Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it_

Then she began to think. The way she always found her eyes following after him when he left the room. How her mind raced around, thinking of just the right thing to say to him. Her heart racing when he came near her. They way she felt that she could drown in his eyes. And she couldn't move.

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love_

Connie sank down on her bed and lay down, she closed her eyes. Julie was trying to talk to her again, but she didn't care. Julie would soon realize that she was lost from reality.

The image of her and Dean kissing came into her mind again.

Julie was right.

She was in love.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_


End file.
